according to you!
by water.colored.angel
Summary: based on the song. Just a warning Simon is very OOC!Basically a love triangle type thing, Simon loves Chloe, Chloe loves Derek and Derek loves Chloe.but what would you do in an abusive relationship?Chloe needs help and only one person can truly help her.
1. intro & song lyric

**Don't own Darkest Powers nor the song!**

**this fanfic is based off of the song According to You by Orianthi**.

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_  
_I can't do anything right_  
_According to you I'm difficult, hard to please_  
_Forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_  
_Even if it would save my life_  
_According to you, according to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head_  
_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_  
_So baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you_

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody_  
_And you can't take me any place_  
_According to you I suck at telling jokes_  
_'Cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_  
_You're the boy who puts up with that_  
_According to you, according to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head_  
_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_  
_So baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you_

_I need to feel appreciated_  
_Like I'm not hated, oh no_  
_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_  
_It's too bad, you're making me dizzy_

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless_  
_You can't do anything right_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head_  
_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_  
_Baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you, you_  
_According to you, you_

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_  
_I can't do anything right_

_

* * *

_INTRO:

**Simon is going to be very OOC! just so you know!** Chloe and the little gang live in a small town. The boys live with Kit and the girls live with Lauren. The ending of Reckoning did not happen. Chloe is going out with Simon. They are all about 17 and Derek was 18. Well obliviously Lauren and Kit are older but idk how old they are.

* * *

Chloe POV

I was once again in Tori and my room. She was out doing something or other. i was hiding in my closet, hug a pillow up to my face crying into it so it would muffle my cries. Simon was awesome in so many ways but he was also abusive. More verbal than physical, it still hurt. He would yell at me just to yell.

I heard my bed room door open. I put the pillow down beside me and wiped my face with my sleeves. The door shut. The closet door opened, and i looked up at my ex-mortal enemy new best friend Tori. Her hair was down and around her shoulders.

"He did it again?" She said more than actually asked.

"Please please don't tell!" I begged.

"No! He's been doing this for way to long!" She yelled.

"It will only get worse! Please Tori don't tell!" huge tears were rolling down my cheeks. She sunk down and sat beside me and hugged me.

"There are so many people that would help you." She said. I shook my head.

"I-I-I'm Okay." I stuttered and shook her off me. I stood and grabbed my make up and ran to the bath room to get ready. Then I ran out and down to the park were Simon told me to me him. I kept running and refused to look back, if I did I would stop and turn back and go home or worse run away. Simon was sitting on a bench tapping his foot. He stood up when he saw me.

"Your late...AGAIN! Don't you know how to be on time?" He hissed at me. "Now come here." He commanded. I did as told. He forced his lips on mine, they were rough and he forced my mouth open. His hands reached around and grabbed my butt and pushed me into him. Luckily this is as far as he has forced me. My hands at my sides and tongue not moving but just resting at the bottom of my mouth. He ripped away from my mouth but rubbed my butt making me grind into him.

"stop" i whispered so faint that I thought he did not hear me. But he pulled away about an inch and pushed himself into me making me squeak.

"Don't you dare tell me to stop again or else!" He threatened me. His mouth found mine and he bit my bottom lip. "make that a reminder." he grabbed my hand and we walked for a while. "Your just a mess with out me!" He hissed. "Now go home. Be good and don't talk to anyone." He said with an evil grin.

I walked away. fighting the tears he made this time. I was almost home when I saw Derek. my hear skipped a beat. He is the one always there and the one I wanted. Derek saw me and smiled. He walked over to me.

"Hey Chlo, what's up?" He asked so casual. I ran into him and hugged him. After a second I pulled away looking both ways.

"Please don't tell Simon I hugged you!" I begged.

"Chloe what happened to your eye? it looks like you got hit." He informed me. I gasped.

"Is it that noticeable?" I asked. He nodded and grabbed my hand and pulled me genitally pasted the forest line into a clearing.

"It was Simon again?" He asked. I just nodded. He pulled me into his lap and hugged me. "You could leave him." he suggested.

"I-i-i c-c-can't." I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. "H-he said h-he would hurt me orrr worse k-k-kill me." I cried into his chest. Derek was the most amazing person on this Earth. He was like a guardian angel, my guardian angel.

"I'm here Chloe." I just cried into him.

"just don't tell him about this." i cried. "It's all my fault any way."

"How the hell is it your fault?" he asked.

"It always is." I cried.

* * *

**long first chapter. I want to write more but I need some sleep...more exams tomorrow write more tomorrow.**


	2. tears and pain

**Disclaimer~ don't own Darkest Power nor the song According to you.**

**Today is my first day of winter break and let me tell you it's friggen COLD! but now I can write more for ya' sooner!**

**Warning cursing and a reference to rape  
**

**

* * *

**Derek POV

I was standing out front of our house. I only came out because I could hear Chloe's quiet tears. I could see her walking towards her house. She looked over at me making me smile, she's so cute. But damn it, Simon did it again! Makes her wear those slutty clothes that she hated. I mean i like her wearing the clothes because...well I am a guy what can I say. My feet started to move me towards her on their own accord.

"Hey Chlo, what's up?" I asked fighting the urge to pull her into hug and try and fix all her problems. She ran into me wrapped her arms around my sides. It felt so good but it died to soon. She pulled away and whipped her head side to side.

"Please don't tell Simon I hugged you!" She begged. she looked horrible, her right eye was blackish blueish. Oh my God! He fucking hit her! I fought everything in me to not run find him and kick his ass.

"Chloe what happened to your eye? it looks like you got hit." I told her for that is all I could say. She gasped.

"Is it that noticeable?" she asked. I nodded and grabbed her hand and pulled her genitally pasted the forest line into a clearing I had found this morning. I plopped down on to the ground.

"It was Simon again?" I asked. She just nodded. God I don't care if he's my brother or not he can't just beat the girl I love wait no i did not just say love.

_Yes you did. _the wolf said. I just pushed the thought back in my mind. I just pull her into my lap and hugged her. "You could leave him." I suggested. Hoping she would leave Simon

"I-i-i c-c-can't."She stuttered, tears running down her cheek. "H-he said h-he would hurt me orrr worse k-k-kill me." She cried into my chest. I wrap my arms around her. I fought my own tears I had for her and stop myself from getting up and hunt Simon down and kick his ass.

"I'm here Chloe." I told her. She just kept crying into my chest.

"just don't tell him about this." She cried. "It's all my fault any way."

"How the hell is it your fault?" I was so confused on how her being hurt is her fault.

"It always is." She cried. That's the last straw. I let her cry until she slowed down and hiccuped. i slightly tilted her head up so i could see her redden eyes. I can't believe that Simon did this to her.

"You don't have to stay with him, you can get better." i said just above a whisper.

"Yeah, like who?" she looked depressed. I lowered my head and almost put my lips to her's but i stopped.

"You can be with me. I would never hurt you." I said in a husky tone. She tilted her head and pushed her sweet lips to mine. She was sweet but so cold. I pulled her closer. I could fell myself tighten. Quit it not now bad wolf. i told myself. But it was kind of hard when she turns her self around and put her legs on either side of my hips and wrap her arms around my neck and locked her lips on mine. My left hand was tangled in her hair and lightly put my right on the small of her back. She pulled her lips off mine.

"W-w-we c-can't do this." She said just loud enough I can hear her. I kiss and start sucking a bit on her chin making her moan just ever so slightly.

"Simon does not deserve something as beautiful and incredible as you. Your funny and irresistible." I whispered. I could see light tears fall down her cheeks still.

"I-i-i l-l-love y-you." She whispered. Those three simple words just made me so happy. I kissed her neck up and down.

"I love you too." I muffled kissing her neck. I hear a stick crack and I jerk my head. No one was standing there but I could smell Simon coming this way. I pull her up. "Go hide in the bushes, Simon is coming." She did as I told her. Simon was just now entering the clearing.

"Derek." he said with a grin. Simon is not the brother I once knew. "Ha, jealous I own her?"

"What do you mean?" confused at the way he said it. He doesn't own Chloe.

"You heard me. I got her wrapped around my finger. she will do anything I tell her and not you. She loves me."

"I don't think that being afraid of you means she loves you. She only does what you want because you threaten her!" I spat at him.

"Ha, like that matters! I don't care either way. I hate her, just using her for fun." That pissed me off.

"You Fucking Asshole! Don't just abuse her! she is incredible, caring, sweet and so innocent." I defended her.

"Oh she did not tell you what happened today? Ha not so innocent now, after what I did to her." He smirked.

"No." I could not bring myself to believe what he is telling me.

"She screamed and plead for me to be genital but do I listen to sluts? she was so tight too. It felt good, or at least to me." He said with a grin.

"You fucking raped her?" I yelled in horror.

"It's not rape if it is pleasurable."

"Oh anything against her will is!"

"she cried and screamed and cried and screamed. It was enjoyable." He's fucking dead.

* * *

**cliff hanger! review please, I might put up the next chapter today**.


	3. A fight and a renew

**sorry that i did not posted earlier. ^^;**

**Sadly I don't own DP or the song.**

**

* * *

**Derek POV

"she cried and screamed and cried and screamed. It was enjoyable." He's fucking dead. I don't care if he's my brother he fucking dead. I race towards him with my fist to my side till I'm close to him it rises and makes contact to his jaw and there is a loud painful crack. He pulled his arms up to cover his face that was now dented.

"What the fuck was that for?" He yelled at me. "What the hell did I do?"

"You fucking pig! You fucking raped Chloe! And now your like 'oh yeah it was fun'! How the hell can you still stand for doing that?" I raise my fist and make contact to his stomach. Then to his side. He clutched his side as he fell to the ground. I was in a fit of rage. But then two thin arms wrap around me from behind me. They were shaking and I could hear her sniffle and try to stop crying. I looked down at the bloody mess that was Simon. He was still alive but just barely.

"D-D-Derek." she said in a whisper. I turn around so now I'm hugging her and can see her face.

"Chloe, please tell me your okay." I said in a horse voice. She looked like she was going to cry again and moved to put her face into my chest again but I stop her and tilt her head up and I leaned down and my lips graced over hers and she pushed her lips up to mine.I was a little startled that she did that. She moved her lips just so slightly away from mine and whispered.

"D-D-Derek p-p-please make me feel clean. I fell gross and yucky. I can't get it out of my mind." She cried. I picked her up bridal style and carried her the little way to where I live with my father and and ex-brother. "Not there! Please Derek, please!" I nodded and changed course to where she lived with Lauren and Tori. Evey now and then she would kiss the base of my neck and shoulder. She was beautiful, I can't believed he would abuse something as incredible as her.

Luckily I did not have to open the door, Tori was sitting on the porch and dashes towards me and Chloe when she saw us.

"Is she okay?" Tori asked. "Are you okay?"

"Is Lauren home?" I answer her question with my own question.

"No, does she need to be home?" I shake my head.

"Just open the door. I'm going to help Chloe calm down and help her heal. I want you to stay out here and watch for Simon and Lauren. Dad's out of town for something or other so it will only be those two. Make sure Simon stays away. If you see him don't even think just use a spell. See Lauren just keep her busy. I don't want anyone to bother her and me okay?" She just nods and open the door for Chloe and me.

"Now which room is you're room?" I ask her.

"Second door to the right, first bed." she said. I walked to her room and started to set her down but her arms wrapped around my neck. "Don't leave me! Don't leave me!" she cried until I wrapped my arms around her and I sat down on her bed with her on my lap. This was a bad time to be getting hard. Damn it quit thinking that way. But the wolf sent me some very graphic pictures of Chloe and me.

"Derek." She murmured making me snap out of my thought. "I'm sorry. Am I the one making you feel that way?" She looked down where she was sitting with either leg on the side of my hip. I could feel heat rising to my face. Oh god what was I doing? Her lips were once again on mine, startling me. I couldn't stop myself I felt myself moan a bit. My tongue trace her bottom lip for permission to enter. Quickly her lips parted for my tongue to enter. She started to grind herself into me. My hands moved up and down her sides and hips. They slowly went under her shirt making her giggle.

I moved my mouth to her neck so we could breath. I started to kiss and suck on her neck. I could smell the slime's sent on her.

"Derek, I-i-i can't do it." She whimpered. I removed my lips from her neck and moved so I could see her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I still hurt and I'm all gross from him. He gushed yucky sticky stuff into me. I feel bad, like really bad." she said terrified. "What if I get pregnant from it?"

"You and I could raise it as our own." I suggested. She nodded and kissed me again and again.

"Derek I love you." She said so bravely.

"I love you with my whole being." I said, kissing the spot on her neck that made her shiver. "I won't do anything you don't want to do."

"Derek," she slid off my lap and slowly down in front of me. Her head was between my legs.

**(LEMON graphic)**

"This is something he did not have me do." She hand slowly made it's way to my zipper. I could feel myself get really hard. She slowly unbutton and unzip my jeans and slowly pulled them down and past my ankles. Now she could see my boxers that was tented.

* * *

Chloe POV

I slowly unbutton and unzip his jeans and slowly pull them off. I could see his boxers that were tented by his dick, I was informed that was the word for it from Simon. He looked really big too. I slowly pulled his boxers off too. He was big, and very hard by the look of it.

"Does that hurt?" I asked. He just nodded. I lightly touch the tip of it with my index finger, He shivers. I slowly wrap my fingers around his dick, and again he shivers. I slowly move my hand up and down not gripping him to hard. His head rest against the headboard. He let out a moan. I experimented with the speed and how hard i held him.

"Oh God Chloe." He moaned. I could feel myself get wet. I slowly move my lips towards him and kiss the tip. It felt really sticky as some white-ish stuff seeps out of the tip. I kiss the base of his dick and lick from there to the tip. I opened my mouth and slowly put him in my mouth. I moved up and down sucking it and using my hand for what I could not put in my mouth and using the other to play with his balls. "Chloe I'm not going to last much longer." He said in a husky tone. I slowly grazed my teeth the length of him. Then I plummeted downwards and I could feel thick stuff fill my mouth and down my throat. I came up as fast as I could coughing. White stuff went flying from his dick and hitting me and my face. I licked my cheek. He looked down and smiled at me.

"Chloe, you are amazing." He said. "Let me pleasure you." I shook my head.

"No!" I said a little to loud. "No, that's okay. I don't want to be touched there." He nodded and pulled me up to him and kissed me.

"Sorry for the mess." He said in a husky tone.

* * *

(About three months or so)

Chloe POV

Simon had gotten in trouble now he lives in the small shed behind Kit's and Derek's house. Derek and I are still together, but we never actually had sex. I felt a little guilty for not giving him that, but he understood. But lately I've been getting sick in the morning and motion sickness to. I have a bad feeling in my gut about it. I've missed my period but I thought that was normal since I did not have it a lot.

I'm going to the store now by myself. I walk through the store's door and grabbed three pregnancy tests. If I'm going to test it than I'm going to make sure that it is right. The lady that was the cashier gave me a look.

"What would a little girl need these for?" She said.

"Uh, it's for my friend." I said.

"uh-hu." she just said. I paid and grabbed the bag and ran home as fast as I could. I dash for Tori and my bathroom. After about 45-ish minutes, 15 minutes for each, I feel tears running down my cheeks.

* * *

**hey how ya' like it so far? sorry that it had not been updated! **

**Hey I want to write a story for the song 'Back to December' by Taylor Swift but I don't know which story couple I should use SO if you can put in your review to which story & couple should I use, that would be great! **

**And should I continue this story?  
**


	4. freak out

**AN~ I'm so evil. Poor chloe.**

**don't own Darkest Power nor the song.**

**

* * *

**Chloe POV

Oh dear God no! All the pee sticks have the pink plus symbol.

"NOOO!" I scream grabbing my stomach. "NO! NO! NO! This can't be happening! No! Please!" I heard foot steps coming towards the bath room. I slid down the wall gripping my stomach. There was pounding on the door.

"Chloe are you okay?" Tori yelled through the door. I couldn't respond so she through the door open and saw me on the ground. I looked up at her with my tear stained face then looked over at the sink where all the tests were laying. Tori's eyes bulged when she realized what they were and fell to the ground and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh my God, how did this happen? Was it Derek's or..." She did not finish her sentence.

"D-D-Derek a-and me n-never ddid it" I cried. She held me till Lauren got home which was a couple of hours. I was finally calming down until we told Lauren. Her face was beet red mad.

"SIMON!" She screeched when we told her it was his. She called Kit and he brought only Derek, I begged her not to have Simon come. She was understanding. Tori and Aunt Lauren helped me out to the living room. The guys were there in record time. Derek ran and sat beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I cried into him, I felt like i was stabbing him in his heart when I finally told them what happened.

"S-S-Simon g-g-got me p-pregnant. Please don't tell him, it will only either make him more abusive towards me or make him mean and laugh at me." I cried.

"Is there any possibilities that it is Derek's?" Lauren asked. I shook my head. "At least if it was Derek's he would not be abusive towards her."

"I'm so sorry Chloe! I never raised him to be like this! I don't understand how he could be like this." Kit apologized for his son. I gave him a weak smile.

"N-not y-y-your fault," I sniffled. "I know you did good, you raised Derek to prove it." I snuggle into Derek. "I don't want Simon to know, soooo could Derek act like he was the one to get me pregnant?" They nodded and Derek kissed my forehead than moved down to my cheek.

"I think I could be the father. I would make a better role modal." He said.

"But I don't think I can truly love the thing that's in me." I said kinda scared because it was the truth.

"Of course you'll love it, you are full of love." Lauren said optimistic. I just nodded because I knew she was going to only believe that. They have no clue to how this felt, truthfully felt. After the whole talk thingy we decided that we were going to act like it was Derek's child. The guys had to leave to go home and check on Simon and stuff.

"Lauren, could I have my own room?" I asked.

"If that's what you want." She answered me. "Do you want Tori to move rooms or you?"

"I would rather have Tori move." I looked over at her, she just rolls her eyes and got up.

"Fine I'll get my stuff and move to the other room." She got up and walk, I got up and helped her gather her stuff and move it across the hall to the room that she was going to be in now. Luckily there was a bed already made. It took about an hour, we just work in silence.

"Chloe, Tori, let's go out to eat." Aunt Lauren suggested.

"You two go out, I'm going to stay home. I don't feel to good, but I will be okay by myself." I wanted to be alone with out anyone without anyone bothering me.

"Are you okay Chlo?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah just need some quiet and sleep." I encourage them to go. They finally agreed to go after I pretty much push them out. I close the door I walk down to my room touching the wall with a light touch then when I come to my door I kick it open with brute force that it hit the wall and almost closed again. I walk over to the bathroom and find the little mirror I had found and threw it onto the hard floor of the bathroom and watched it shatter. I felt numb not from being cold but because of all the emotion that was flowing through me.

I picked up one of the bigger pieces of the shattered glass, it kind of represented me. I was shattered and broken. I walked over to the tube and sat down in it. There had been a couple of people that had committed suicide in this very tube, I've seen the replays of it over and over. There was a couple of hinging and some that O. and others drown and some even slipping in the tube and hitting their heads on the wall or the sides.

I inspected the piece of glass that I had picked up. I brought it to my wrist and dug it across my wrist and watched as the blood beaded and ran down my arm. The weird thing was I didn't feel anything. I cut multiple times but not as hard as the first one. After a couple more cuts i pushed my shirt up and cut my stomach not hard but lightly.

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled at my lower stomach and dropped the glass to the floor. "This is all your fault! I fucking hate you!" I slowly slipped away from this world. Well not die but into like a between of life and death.

* * *

I woke up into a bright white room with blinding lights. I tried to move my arms up to my face but I couldn't move them. I started to freak out.

"W-what's going on?" I gasped. I saw someone's silhouette but I couldn't clearly see them.

"She's awake!" I knew that deep, amazing voice but it was not making sense. I heard footsteps coming into the room.

"Chloe!" I could hear an older women cry. There were people surrounding me making me feel uncomfortable so I struggled against the things that was holding me down to the bed. I started breathing heavy and gasping for air.

"Chloe," the first voice said. I could feel hands on mine making me move more.

"HELP!" I screamed making me gasp and cough. I blinked a couple of times and I recognized everyone. I felt horrible at the looks they were giving me of sorrow and questioning.

"Why?" Derek asked looking the saddest. I shook my head and looked down.

"It wasn't a nightmare?" I asked.

"You've been out cold for almost two days. What the hell were you thinking? I thought you were better than this." Lauren shook her head.

"Yeah, like I'm going to be oh so happy-go-lucky about getting rapped and then finding out I'm pregnant." I said drenched in sarcasm.

"But think about us! How do you think we would feel?" She spatted out at me.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE HOW YOU FEEL! I WAS FUCKING RAPED AND GOT FUCKING PREGNANT! So instead of my feelings I should always think of you first? Not even what happened to me!" I spat at her. I felt tears stinging my eyes and saw her face heat up and she stormed out. Simon, Kit, Derek and Tori just stood there quiet and just blinking. "Fucking untie me!" I ordered them. They shook their heads no. "Fine, there is enough dead bodies around here!" Then i felt a poke on my arm, "Oh no more sleep." I fell a sleep again.

* * *

**So how was that? a nice freak out, suicidal thought/tempt and best part awkward silence. reviews please! btw I'm going to make a couple of mini series based off songs.**


	5. dream

**AN~ Don't own song or Darkest Powers they belong to their respective owners! I only own plot. Really small chapter sorry!  
**

**

* * *

**I felt like I was in a dream. I saw bright colors, I was in a field filled with flowers. I could see my mom, so I was deferentially in a dream since she has been dead for a couple of years now. I walk, more like floated over to my mom and sat down a cross from her.

"Chloe," She said with love. I wanted to cry but not in front of her. "I know this is going to be hard both mentally and psychically but you need to have this child." I literally gasped. I shook my head.

"No, I can't. I hate this creature growing inside me." I said with disgust. She nodded.

"I know. But he is going to help you in the future. I can't say what but he is going to help you." She told me.

"That's a future that I don't want to live in." I told her.

"But it is a great responsibility. Either for the greater good or for worse depending on your actions alone. Every hero had conflicts and problems." She told me like I was going to be some hero.

"Yeah, I'm going to love this rape baby and help the people of the future, NOT! This monster is the product of a rape. I can't do it. Can't I try again with Derek?" I begged. She shook her head.

"No, it is this child. It can feel when it is threatened so having an abortion will make it want to claw it's way out of you and kill. If you kill yourself it won't help either." She said. I felt tears stream down my cheeks. "So have this baby and pretend it's Derek's. Do all that jiz jaz and than say it's his." I rolled my eyes at her. "I got to go now sweetie. I hope I helped you." She started to shimmer away and disappeared before I could say anything. I sat up strait sweat pour down my face. That had been just a dream. Derek was right there sitting at the end of the bed.

"Are you okay? Feeling any better?" Derek asked.

"Your going to be this child's 'real' father. Got it?" I said.

"Wait what?" He looked confused for a second.

"I talked to my dead mother and she told me that I need to have this child. The world is depending on this child. In her words 'Do all that jiz jaz and than say it's his', meaning we can say it's yours. We can say something among the lines of I miscarriaged this one and you and I had one or that I had cheated on Simon with you." I said.

"Or we can say that Simon is no longer in the picture and that I'm replacing him." He offered.

"Sounds good. By the way can you kick Simon between the legs for me?" I asked.

"Don't worry Simon has been transferred to a different group of super natural that can punish him." Derek said. Derek got up and walked over to me and sat back down and lowered himself so he was laying beside me. I just now noticed that I was no longer tied up. So I rolled over to face him and snuggled up to him. He laid his arm over me and hugged me to him. It was nice to be with him. I slowly dosed off by his soothing breathing.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but this chapter was suppose to just revolve around the dream. I'll make the next chapter longer. Review please!**


End file.
